


SidLink Week Day 5: Shock

by skenandj



Series: SidLink Week - Winter [5]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Ambushes and Sneak Attacks, Fluff, Link Is a BAMF, M/M, Surprises, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Total Wild Child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 22:25:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13063416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skenandj/pseuds/skenandj
Summary: Link pulls up in his sweet new ride!





	SidLink Week Day 5: Shock

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all like it!
> 
> Four more to go!

“Bazz, what in the name of Hylia is that noise?” Sidon asked.

 

“What noise, your highness?” Bazz replied with a puzzled expression on his face.

 

“Listen carefully, don’t you hear it?”

 

“Ah, you have great hearing, my prince. I do hear it now. Although I have to admit that I have no clue what it is.”

 

Sidon and Bazz were wandering around the hills surrounding the Domain. It was faint at first, but the noise had gradually been picking up in volume. It soon became clear that the source of the mysterious noise was approaching, and rapidly. 

 

“En garde, Bazz,” Sidon said as he unsheathed his sword. Bazz moved to ready his spear as well. 

 

“My prince, I believe the noise is coming from behind this hill,” Bazz said as he motioned to the large, steep hill that was only a few meters away.

 

Just then, something rocketed up over the peak of the hill and high into the sky.

 

“What in the name of Hylia is that?” Sidon cried out, as Bazz gripped tightly onto his spear, unsure of what to expect. Then, they heard a new noise, loud and clear.

 

“WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!”

 

As the mysterious object landed, Sidon’s expression brightened considerably as Bazz steadied his spear on the ground and used it to support his weight, nearly fainting in surprise.

 

“Link!”

 

“Sidon! Did you see how much air I got?! That must have been at least 10 seconds!”

 

“Indeed! It was truly spectacular, my friend! What is that?”

 

“Oh, this? This is some kind of machine I got during my travels. It’s similar to the divine beasts, just a little...well, smaller.”

 

“That’s incredible, Link!”

 

“Thanks! Wanna see me do it again?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all liked it!
> 
> Feedback is greatly appreciated!


End file.
